Wasting All These Tears
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: Hermione is heart broken and becomes foolish in her misery. Severus and Minerva witness it all and take it upon themselves to watch over her, and care after her until she comes back to her strong independent self. Sorry horrible summary. M for language and for possible lemon-ish scenes to come.


**A/N: I promise I haven't forgot about my other stories. Work has been nuts and ever since I heard the song "Wasting these tears" by Cassadee Pope this story line has been stuck in my head. You can find the official video on her youtube vevo channel. If you watch it you'll kind of get the jist of where this story is going to go before it gets to Hermione and Severus. Sorry if you are a fan of Ron Weasley, but there's no major Ron bashing. It will be M merely for language but later it should be for lemons, maybe. Hope you enjoy, and as always PLEASE R&R! Thank you my lovelies.**

* * *

"You were right. It wasn't Mia that was sitting in that back booth with Ronald," Minerva said as she watched a heartbreaking scene on the corner of Hogsmeade. Her dinner partner was slowly pulling on his robe as he walked out of the pub.

"What's that Minnie?" Severus replied while holding his arm for Minerva to take to help steady her on the slick snow so that they could head toward the castle.

"Look," She pointed toward the corner where Hermione and Ronald were fighting, the other woman standing there looking bored.  
"Why she ever dated him, I have no idea," Severus said just above a whisper.

"Can we go?" the blonde standing next to Ron asked.

"Why? Why couldn't you just break it off with me?" tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks unheeded. "Did you think I'd never find out? Did you think I wouldn't care?"

Ron looked from Hermione to the blonde, back to Hermione again, "Look, I don't know why I didn't just break it off. But I do know I don't want you anymore. I'm sorry it had to go this way 'Mione, but," he just shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave.

"I feel like a fool for trying! I don't even know why I wasted all these years on you! You came after me, remember? You begged me to give it a go! You selfish prat, it was you that promised you loved me! It was you that worked so hard to make me fall in love with you and now that I do, you don't want me anymore?"

"I'm sorry 'Mi-"

"No you're not, because if you were you'd never would have done this," with that Hermione turned around and ran towards Hogwarts. She paid no attention to the sound of the random womans giggles, or the sound of their disapparating. Paid no mind to Minerva trying to get her attention, or Severus standing there in disbelief. He couldn't understand how a man, well a boy in this case, could beg a woman to give them a change, to let him love her, and then turn around and tell the woman they don't want the her anymore.

As Severus and Minerva made their way back to the school they could just make how Hermione's hurrying figure in front of them. She was slowing down now, the cold getting to her, as well as her broken heart.

"If only I could give Mister Weasley a piece of my mi-" Minerva's statement was cut off by the sound of a heartbreaking scream coming from in front of them, and when Severus turned his attention back to Hermione he saw her fall to her knees and raise her wand towards the side of her head. "What is she doing?!"

The next thing Minerva knew, Severus had left her side and was in a neck-breaking run to get to the broken young woman. "Stop you foolish woman!" Severus whipped out his wand and pointed it at her wand hand, "Expelliarmus!" he grabbed her wand with ease. "What the bloody hell do you think you were going to do?"

Hermione looked at him with such hatred, "I'll do everything I can to get him off my mind! I was going to oblivate myself before you had to come along and fuck everything up!" at that she tried to reach up and snatch her wand back, but being on her knees still and Severus being so tall, it was pointless.

"Are you daft woman? You could completely erase who you are due to your emotional state!"

"I don't care!"

Just then Minerva came up and heard her exclamation. "Sweet child, no. Why would wish something like that? No _boy_ is worth losing your self. Believe me child, you will thank us for this."

"But it hurts so damn much!" Hermione started sobbing anew, no longer able to hold back the tears. Sure, she never wanted to look weak in front of her professors. Especially unmoving and uncaring Severus Tobias Snape. But when she looked up again she found Severus kneeling down to eye level with her.

"You may not believe me Hermione, but it gets better. Trust me," he held out his hand and helped her up, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and keeping a hold of her hand as they walked the finally few miles back to the castle.


End file.
